Coffee Kiss
by Creme de Menthe
Summary: Stealing coffee kiss in the morning, check. Draco/Fem!Harry. An one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, I wished on a star. But the wish never come true. Harry Potter still belong to JK Rowling

**A/N:** What I will written is purely fictional and for my own amusement, and it only retained the name of the character. It is also of an experimental nature and it is not to be taken seriously.

**Feature:** Draco/Fem!Harry

**Mention:** Male!Hermione, Astoria, Theodore

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morning Coffee<em>**

He woke up to a pair of ice-cold feet pressing against his legs. Wincing at the sensation, he tried to burrowed deeper into the blanket and to escape the cold-feet monster. He heard a musical laugh from the so-called 'cold-feet monster' and blearily opened his eyes. Hadriana was already up. He spied the steaming cup she was holding in her hands and groaned theatrically. He knew what was in that cup.

"Rise and shine, Dragon."

"Must you always drink that plebeian beverage called coffee? There is tea in the manor, you know. And you can always order the house elves to make you the drink, not going down to the kitchen yourself and brew it. Merlin! Stop putting your feet against my legs. They are freezing, woman!"

Hadriana laughed again, amusement clearly evident in her voice. She knew he would always complain no matter what but he would let her have her own ways.

"Firstly, coffee is not plebeian. Secondly, it is the only thing that would wake me up in the morning. Thirdly, the house elves always got the brewing wrong, I need a perfect cup of coffee in order to be wide awake in the morning."

"Then put something warm on before you go downstairs to the kitchen. You have no respect for your health, Adria. I don't want you sick on my watch. Hermes and Theo, not to mention Astoria, will have my head if one hair of your precious head is harmed."

She smiled indulgently at his endearment of her name. He was one of the only seven people she allowed to shorten her name into something endearing. She nodded softly to his worry about her health and ignored the rest of his antics.

"Dragon, drink some coffee. You're always cranky when you're not fully awake."

"No. I won't drink that plebeian stuff. I want my tea."

He pouted playfully. Couldn't resist the temptation, she pecked him on the pouting lips lightly.

"Tea isn't strong enough to wake you in the morning, love."

"3 cups would."

"Seriously Dragon. Just. Try. It."

"Fine."

She yelped as he pulled her down into a rough kiss. The coffee sloshing against the wall of the cup, a few hapless drops spilled onto the silk coverlet. His tongue mapped out the cavern of her mouth before retreating. He licked his lips lightly before smirking arrogantly up at her. He savoured the flavour of coffee he had stolen from her lips and mulled over it. Not bad, not bad at all. Coffee kiss in the morning, check.

"Buttery, a dollop of cream, dash of cinnamon, hint of chocolate. Bittersweet. Good enough."

He snagged the still sloshing coffee cup from her hands and started to sip experimentally. The concentrated caffeine soon started to run through his veins, waking him up effectively. Hadriana huffed indignantly next to him, obviously rueful of her lost of the coffee cup.

"You could have gotten your own cup, you know."

"Yours is better. The house elves don't brew it correctly."

"Now you're just plain cruel. You stole my coffee cup and throw my words right at me. I meant that you could have brewed your own cup."

"Yours is still better."

"Prat."

"Love."

"Blondie."

"Adria."

"Amazingly bouncy ferret."

He set the coffee cup down on the bedside table next to him calmly and promptly tackled her down into the bed. She struggled against his vine-like grips and failed miserably. He grinned roguishly, just the way she liked it. Still, she was not going down without putting up a decent fight.

"Let me go, Ferret."

"What did you just say again?"

She ventured tentatively when she saw the slightly wicked glint in his eyes.

"Er... Let me go?"

"Not quite..."

"Let me go, Dragon?"

"Not really..."

"Let me go, please, Draco?"

"Hmm..."

"Fine! Let me go, Ferret."

He kissed her lightly and then bite down on her lower lip. She glared at him, feeling his grips slackened, pushed him harshly over to the side. She quickly reached over and reclaimed her coffee cup. She drained the cup in a few big gulps and jumped out of bed before he could catch her.

"See you downstairs for breakfast, Ferret!"

"Hey now!"

...But she was already out of hearing range. Sighing dramatically, he slumped back down into the warm blanked.

"That Scarhead of a wife will be the death of me."


End file.
